Yes, it's another starring you story
by BridgettexCourtney
Summary: Characters Selected.
1. Chapter 1

I've decided that I simply **MUST** do one of these 'Starring You' thingies, mine will just be a bit different... it might later be **RATED M**, though I won't write anything you don't want me to.

I don't know how many campers I'll accept, it'll depend on how many camper I like.

Here are the rules:

***** Your camper must have some flaws, at least one, because I like well-rounded characters.

***** Please make your character three-dimentional, they need to have a backstory to match their stereotype. How did they get to be the way they are? (Thanks to Elder Swear for that question!)

*** **You can be related tothe original characters, but it won't guarentee a place in the story if you are.

*** **For gosh sakes don't be one of those people who feels the need to chock their character full of drama and sorrow.

*** **I will not discriminate by skin color, sexual preference, or religion, I want this story to be really unique and dramatic!

***** Please use spell check before you send in your character form (Spell check . net is an excellent place, and it's free!).

***** If I really think you have a great imagination, I'll probably send you a message requesting you think up interns or something. Just a warning.

I have a few **SPECIFIC** stereotypes I want in the story for sure. But don't think that just because you make a character for that stereotype you're getting in, 'cause you might not be. As I said before, I want this to be a unique story with_ **UNIQUE CHARACTERS and UNIQUE STEREOTYPES**_.

Here they are:

**CHRIS/CHEF'S LONG LOST CHILD**

**THE OPTOMISTIC KID**

**THE FORGIN KID**

**THE SNOB OR QUEEN/KING BEE**

**THE OBSESSIVE FAN KID**

**THE KID WHO'S ONLY INTERESTED IN ROMANCE**

**THE DUMB BLOND**

**THE KID WHO ACTS SWEET, BUT IS REALLY TURNING EVERYONE AGAINST EACH OTHER**

**

* * *

**

Here's the form!

Full Name:

Age:(16-19)

Nickname:(optional)

Gender:

Hair color:

Hair style (if it changes per outfit, add that):

Eye color and shape:

Skin-tone:

Facial features:(the more detailed the better )

Facial focus:

Ethnicity:

-

Sterotype:

How do you act around other campers (be detailed):

What kind of people do you gravate towards:

Personality (the longer the better):

Talents:

Fear:

Strengths (Different than talents):

Weakness:

Secret(if any):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Social/non-social:

Drama/non-drama:

-

Everyday clothing:

Pj's:

Formal:

Swim-suit:

-

Body-type:

Weight (doesn't need to be specific):

Height (doesn't need to be specific):

Long legs/Short legs:

Do you want a love interest :

If so who:

How would you act around them (before and after hooking-up):

What kind of people would you be enemies with:

How would you act around them:

* * *

Cool, that's it. Now, fill out that darn form already!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I'm very happy with the characters you've sent in, but **I NEED MORE GUYS! **If you like, you can enter another character (as long as your character is a he), I'd actually love that!

Once I get my guys, I'll post one last chapter of Author's notes.

Also, I still need a Foreign Kid, the Optimistic Kid, the Dumb Blond, the Obsessive Fan Kid, and the Kind Who's Only Interested In Romance, so if you could possibly make those kids....

Here are the characters **SO FAR!**

* * *

Madeline Gracelyn Ashby

Stereotype: Rebel/Tomboy(Athletic)

-

Evelyn Cavilyn

Stereotype: The Punkette

-

Pandora

Stereotype: The Goth

-

Eddie Wulf

Stereotype: The Psycho

-

Jason Ramone

Stereotype: Punk

-

Johnny Travis Hopkins

Stereotype: Gentleman Thief

-

Ryan Edwin Monaghan

Stereotype: Emo

-

Arbor Caper

Stereotype: Work-a-holic

-

Faith Abate

Stereotype: The 80's girl

-

Georgia P. Jekyll/Hyde

Stereotype: The Mad Scientist

-

Gabrielle Samuels

Stereotype: The Kid Who Acts Sweet, But Is Really Turning Everyone Against Each Other

-

Paris Hilcrest

Stereotype: Queen bee

-

Nancy Ruby da Silva

Stereotype: The Good Preppy Girl

-

David Vicar

Stereotype: The insane Escape artist

-

Amanda (Maclean) Wise

Stereotype: Chris's long lost child

-

Takayuki Itō

Stereotype: The Distant Punk

-

Jasmine Katrina Russo  
Stereotype: The Shy Romantic

* * *

Well, that's the lot of them.

By the way, do any of you know a cure for 'British Accent Syndrome'? I've been watching _Herman's Hermits_ movies all day, and I can't get rid of my new accent!


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, everyone, the characters are now officially selected. **

**Now, before you scurry down to look and see if your character is on the list, I have to tell you a few things.**

**1) I will be reposting this story under the title "One Strange Summer" once I write an actual chapter so that I don't have to deal with annoying authors notes.**

**2) YOU will be picking who your character is paired up with! Just: A) pick the top three other campers B) Write in your review: You pick you lazy bum! C) Say : I would like to be paired with an intern (interns are specially made for your character)**

**3) I will try to update every Friday or Saturday.**

* * *

Characters:

Jack Kilmer Stereotype: Mr. Perfect

Audrey Eva Carolyn MiRandin Stereotype: The Writer/Loner

Madelien Gracelyn Ashby Stereotype: Rebel/Tomboy(Athletic)

Evelyn Cavilyn Stereotype: The Punkette

Eddie Wulf Stereotype: The Psycho

Jason Ramone Stereotype: The Punk

Pandora Stereotype: The Goth

Johnny Travis Hopkins Stereotype: Gentleman Thief

Ryan Edwin Monaghan Stereotype: Emo

Arbor Caper Stereotype: Work-a-holic

Faith Abate Stereotype: The 80's Girl

Georgia P. Jekyll/Hyde Stereotype: The Mad Scientist

David Vicar Stereotype: The Insane Escape Artist

Amanda (MacClean) Wise Stereotype: Chris's long lost child

Jasmine Katrina Russo Stereotype: The Shy Romantic

Gabrielle Samuels Stereotype: the kid who acts sweet, but is really turning everyone against each other

Paris Hilcrest Stereotype: Queen Bee

Nancy Ruby da Silva Stereotype: the good preppy rich girl

Robert Lane Carter Stereotype: Optomistic Kid

Lucas Jason Aronch Stereotype: The Dude Who's Only Interested In Romance

Alberto Mussoli Stereotype: The Foreign Kid

Vlad Wolf Stereotype: Indian Cowboy

Miles McClinney Stereotype: The Optimistic Kid

TJ Christensen Stereotype: Party boy

Takayuki Ito Stereotype: The Frightening Punk

Ai DeLune Stereotype: The Slightly Feminist Girl


End file.
